Sálvame
by xLuNa.MooNx
Summary: Esto empezó como un One-shot pero gracias a los comentarios la seguí y aquí esta el final. Reflexiones, decisiones, sentimientos al descubierto... el amor podrá ser.
1. Sálvame

**>>.Sálvame.>>**

-Me pregunto… me pregunto si esto está bien –después de haber caminado un rato decidía sentarse en su cama –es decir, esa fue mi decisión pero… no sé si podré soportarlo más –ella bajaba la mirada, sus ojos habían perdido el habitual brillo.

-Hace tres días que regresé aquí… y ahora no tengo el valor de volver a ese lugar… es la segunda vez que pasa –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero llena de tristeza –InuYasha –susurró la joven del cabello azabache -¿Por qué?... como siempre, una vez más… te fuiste en busca de ella, de Kikyo… dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirle… y una vez más… me dejaste sola.

Sola. Siempre había sido así cuando se trataba de ella.

-Tenía la esperanza… pensé que si permanecía a tu lado… podría cambiar las cosas… pero me equivoqué… creí que podías enamorarte de mí… pero ahora mi corazón ha perdido toda la fé existente en el.

-Ansiedad. Es algo terrible que se siente en lo más profundo del ser… es ahora lo que siento… sobrevivo por pura ansiedad… te extraño… no sabes cuanto te extraño… creo que se me ha vuelto una necesidad… estar contigo… extrañarte es mi necesidad.

-Siento que caigo en un gran vacío… poco a poco mi corazón pierde la fe, la esperanza… no vienes por mí y la verdad… tengo una gran inseguridad de que lo hagas… vivo en la desesperanza… no me dejes caer –la voz de Aome sonaba entrecortada –no me dejes.

-Siento tanto temor… de que algún día… repentinamente podría perderte… Kikyo podría arrancarte de mi lado.

-Amor. Un hermoso y maravilloso sentimiento que irónicamente a veces puede hacerte sufrir tanto… Amor… es una palabra que a veces, como ahora, me gustaría olvidar… por qué si el amor es algo tan bello, puede hacerte sufrir enormemente y acabar con tantas ilusiones, sueños y anhelos… sálvame…

-Me propongo tanto continuar… pero es doloroso… yo te pedí permanecer a tu lado pero hay momento en los que me cuestiono y a veces me arrepiento… ¿la decisión es la correcta?

-Sálvame de esta soledad que siento ahora… que siento siempre que te vas con ella… que siento cuando me doy cuenta que nunca la olvidarás y que… sigues amándola… nunca podré romper ese vínculo tan fuerte… y que al final te irás con ella.

-Sálvame de la oscuridad, esta oscuridad en la que está mi corazón.

-Olvido. Hay veces en que pienso que lo haces… supongo que es normal que te olvides de mí… estás con ella y no te importa nada más… sálvame del olvido… por favor…

-Sálvame de esta angustia, sálvame de este tormento… sólo tú… sólo tú puedes salvarme… InuYasha –se dejó caer en su cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente envuelta en la oscuridad de su corazón.

Sin saber que alguien había estado escuchando todo…

* * *

Holas a todos!... bueno he aquí una de mis locuras que se me ocurrió cuando escuché una canción, "Sálvame" es el título de ésta... ah! es verdad esto es un One-Shot, espero que me dejen sus opiniones de cómo me quedó, es el primero que hago y me gustaría saber sus comentarios, lo que sea me agradará saberlo , no estoy segura de que esto sea lo que piense Aome pero supongo que puede ser algún sentimiento que tendría y en su situación quien no, bueno espero sus reviews... Gracias...

**_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter_**


	2. Solo quédate en silencio

Holas a todos!... no saben que gusto me dio recibir comentarios de que les había gustado y que lo siguiera, ahora aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, creo que yo también me emocioné tanto que pensé en una continuación en seguida jejeje, bueno solo les digo que este fic tendrá dos capítulos más, ya que creo que la trama no me dá para más y es que si lo hago más largo tal vez podría arruinarlo jejeje... y para no aburrirlos aquí va...

_Nota_... los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación de Rumiko-sama, y que buena imaginación ya que creo a dos lindos chicos Inu y Sessh (suspiro)

(...) lo que piensan los personajes

Eso es todo ahora si...

**

* * *

**

**>>.Solo quédate en silencio.>>**

-Lo lamento… lamento tanto dolor… pero creo que no es el momento de hablar –Veía fijamente la gran y majestuosa luna llena que se encontraba en el cielo en ese momento- si lo hago en la condición en la que estoy podría… lastimarla más… y eso es lo que menos quiero… aunque… me siento impotente ante esas lágrimas… amargas lágrimas… pero tal vez si me quedo aquí ocasionaré menos daño del que ya hay… perdón… tú corazón esta sumergido en la oscuridad… y el mío… el mío en la confusión… maldita confusión que me ha acompañado últimamente… y aún ahora… aún ahora que se ha ido… me sigue… Kikyo –susurró el chico de los hermosos ojos ámbar.

--------------------

-Lo siento –una chica de largo y hermoso cabello negro miraba un gran y legendario árbol, con esa mirada que desde que volvió a aparecer era fría, pero que ahora había algo diferente, esa mirada ahora mostraba ternura y tranquilidad.

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-InuYasha –susurraba mientras se acercaba a él para rodearlo con sus brazos, dando lugar a un cálido abrazo. Era extraño decir cálido ya que desde que ella revivió su cuerpo había perdido el calor y la dulzura que una vez él sintió. Pero ese abrazo era diferente a los que se habían dado con anterioridad. InuYasha se había quedado estático ante tal gesto por parte de ella.

-Kikyo-él también susurró y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-InuYasha… ¿te puedo pedir algo? –la voz de Kikyo también se escuchaba cambiada.

-Kikyo, ¿qué sucede?... esto…

-Shh –ella ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico –no digas nada… solo quédate en silencio –volvía a abrazar a InuYasha. Los dos cerraron los ojos, tal vez en el fondo sabían que tenían que disfrutar aquel momento.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que los dos permanecieron así. Abrazados y en silencio…

-Necesito hablar contigo… ¿sabes?, ahora que todo a terminado, es decir, la batalla contra Naraku… he pensado en muchas cosas… yo… lamento haberte hecho tanto daño –InuYasha no comprendía el comportamiento ni las palabras de Kikyo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Reflexioné mucho… y he tomado una decisión… es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Irte?, ¿a dónde? –InuYasha estaba visiblemente preocupado, temía la respuesta de ella.

-A donde pertenezco –Kikyo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Entonces es hora de irnos?

-¿Irnos?... no InuYasha… eso es lo que quería decirte –Kikyo se separaba de él y caminaba hacia ese árbol, el árbol sagrado, donde hacía cincuenta años que había sellado en él al chico que se encontraba detrás de ella –no irás conmigo, no puedo llevarte conmigo, no debo llevarte conmigo… tú no perteneces a mi mundo y yo ya no pertenezco al tuyo… me costó mucho entenderlo… debo irme.

-(debo irme, debo irme, debo irme…) esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del hanyou, estaba confundido, ¿qué pasaba? Ahora que Kikyo le decía que se marcharía sin él se sentía muy mal. Ella se iría –espera un momento… -InuYasha se acercaba rápidamente a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente –solo dime… solo dime que no es cierto… ¡no! (Tengo tanto miedo) ¿qué fue lo que he hecho mal?

-No InuYasha… no has hecho nada mal… yo soy la que… me equivoqué al atormentarte tanto y en algún momento obligarte a que fueras conmigo… te culpé por algo de lo que no tuviste la culpa…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estaba confundida… tenía tanto rencor por lo que sucedió hace cincuenta años… pero te culpé a ti… a ti… que no tenías la culpa… tú también fuiste una víctima.

-Kikyo.

-(solo quédate en silencio… acaríciame un momento… ven junto a mi) Te amo –ella le susurró al oído.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que InuYasha comenzara a sentir una gran desesperación.

-Solo quédate en silencio… por lo menos un momento… dime que esto no es cierto –decía InuYasha mientras se aferraba a Kikyo, no quería dejarla ir.

-No hagas esto tan difícil InuYasha… siempre te he amado pero creo que no podía demostrártelo… cuando reviví, mi corazón se envolvió en el rencor y la sed de venganza por eso mi amor no podía salir… no podía liberarlo de esos sentimientos… hasta ahora… es por eso que tomé esta decisión… que creo es la correcta.

-Pero Kikyo… ¿y yo? –InuYasha la tomaba por los brazos.

-Tú InuYasha… perteneces a este mundo… y debes seguir… podrás seguir con tu vida... además hay alguien más en tu corazón –InuYasha se había sorprendido con estas últimas palabras de Kikyo –Celos. A veces los celos pueden cegarte de tal manera… esa chica… sentía celos cuando estabas con ella, también fue por eso que quería obligarte a ir conmigo… en realidad tenía miedo de perderte… pero ahora que todo acabó, que el ser que nos engañó hace tiempo ya no esta, mi rencor desapareció, de alguna forma pudimos vengarnos por lo que nos hizo… es por eso que pude librar a mi corazón –ella lo veía fijamente a los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla –ahora le corresponde hacer a ella lo que yo no pude ni podré… yo… yo no debo estar aquí –Kikyo tomaba la cara de InuYasha entre sus manos –serás feliz, lo sé –ella se acercaba lentamente al rostro masculino, juntando sus labios. Un beso, el último, un beso profundo y lleno de cariño y amor, realmente amor.

Poco a poco fueron rompiendo aquel tierno beso.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz –ahora Kikyo sentía una enorme tranquilidad y eso le daba a entender que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque en el fondo le dolía separarse de él, de su amado InuYasha.

Él no podía hablar, no encontraba palabras que decir, en el fondo quería que ella encontrara el descanso. Descanso que por culpa de un malentendido no encontraba. Por culpa de aquel suceso él ahora perdía por segunda vez a la mujer que alguna vez amó.

-(Te daré el último beso… el más profundo… guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti) Adiós InuYasha –Kikyo caminó hasta perderse en el bosque –Tarde, pero entendí el sentimiento, no vale la pena lamentarse el pasado… mejor pensar en el futuro con ilusión y esperanza… ahora te corresponde hacer lo que yo no pude ni podré… Aome.

Repentinamente InuYasha vio un gran resplandor que provenía del bosque y entonces entendió que ya no habría otra oportunidad, que ya no había marcha atrás, que no habría mas indecisión… ella se había ido.

* * *

¿Qué tal?... ¿les gustó?... bueno pues yo mientras lo escribía y después de que lo terminé me dieron ganas de llorar T.T, es que en mi mundo todos son felices xD, no la verdad es que quería poner a Kikyo a reflexionar un poco y no dejarla de una manera que muchos la odiaran (me incluyo), no la odio es solo que me parece injusto que quiera llevarse a Inu. Y ahora que han leído este nuevo capítulo, me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews diciéndome que tal lo hago, si no los defraudé con este capítulo, como dije arriba solo falta uno, en realidad espero que les haya gustado...

**_Aome-Kinomoto11_**... muchas gracias por tu review,aquí está como lo pediste la continuación y espero que también te haya gustado, saludos para ti.

**_sango-i-love-inuyasha_**... muchas gracias por tu review, y creo que tienes razón Aome es tan buena persona que jamás preocuparía a sus amigos, lo malo es que guardarse esta clase de sentimientos no es tan bueno, por lo menos la dejé sacarlos en mi fic ' y como lo pediste aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste y me mandes un review con tus comentarios

**.::Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter::.**


	3. Enséñame

_Holas a todos!... traigo el último capítulo de una de mis locas historias jejeje... este capítulo va dedicado a **sango-i-love-inuyasha**..._

_**Nota**... InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama._

* * *

**>>.Enseñame.>>**

-Silencio. A veces puede ser algo relajante y disfrutable, pero hay veces, como ahora, que es desesperante y sofocante… terrible. El único sonido que se escucha es el del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles y las plantas… ya no llora más… tal vez el sueño la ha vencido –sentado sobre el tejado, con un semblante triste y el hermoso y largo cabello plateado mecido por la brisa nocturna. Seguía mirando la majestuosa luna llena que estaba posada en lo alto del cielo.

-Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro puede terminar… ella tenía razón… en estos momentos hay alguien más en mi corazón… pero… no puedo… no sé cómo hacerlo… tengo que verla –InuYasha ponía sus manos en su cabeza. Tenía una expresión de confusión. Varios sentimientos se encontraban en su interior…

-Es sorprendente… cuando se trata del corazón puedes ser tan temeroso, vulnerable… confuso… eso es lo que siento… y ahora que lo pienso, poco después de que la conocí lo comencé a sentir –InuYasha se levantó y rápidamente llegó a la ventana. Esa ventana que muchas veces tuvo que cruzar para poder verla sin que ella se enterara. Verla, aunque fuera unos minutos.

La abrió lentamente y con cuidado. Entró. La vio ahí, acostada en su cama, abrazando una almohada. No era necesario pero también su olfato le decía que había estado llorando. Se sentó junto a la cama para poder mirarla. Se veía tan hermosa ante sus ojos.

Sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco fuiste entrando en mi corazón… con tus detalles, con tu cariño, con tu dulzura y aquel gran sacrificio que hiciste por mí… me pediste permanecer a mi lado, aún cuando sufrías demasiado… yo me iba con Kikyo… siempre entendiste que yo debía estar con ella y que en algún momento tendría que irme… y aún así… aún así permaneciste a mi lado… preocupándote por mí, cuidándome y queriéndome –el chico acarició la mejilla de ella con tanta ternura y cuidado para que no fuera a despertar –perdóname –susurró.

-Nunca me atreví a decirte todo lo que significabas para mí… y no sé si ahora lo haga… antes era por temor… ahora… -el chico bajó la mirada.

Nunca se percató que aquella chica que estaba acostada, que sufría tanto y que lo amaba demasiado empezaba a despertar.

Ella se sorprendió bastante cuando lo vio ahí, junto a ella.

-Inu… InuYasha –esa voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y rápidamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos que lo hacían perderse en ellos.

-A-Aome

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo vine a… bueno yo…

-¿Viniste a despedirte? –estas palabras dichas por Aome sorprendieron mucho al hanyou.

-… -él no dijo nada.

-Sí, sabía que esto podría suceder… es mejor que te vayas –Aome se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana.

-No Aome yo…

-Ya no quiero esto… ya no puedo soportarlo más… si vas a irte, hazlo ahora y rápido… esto se acabó ¿no? –los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-(Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar) pensaba InuYasha mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla fuertemente –Enséñame –susurró él en el oído de Aome.

-… -ella estaba paralizada, no entendía que pasaba, a tal grado que no pudo corresponder el abrazo de aquel chico.

-(sé que mueres por mí, vives por mí y nunca me has dejado atrás… aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo) –tú siempre has estado conmigo a pesar de todo… me aceptaste tal como soy, nunca me reprochaste nada, al contrario me ayudabas, me cuidabas y me querías… por eso vives en mí, junto a mí, en mi interior y en este corazón confundido –InuYasha seguía abrazando a Aome. Ella se sorprendía más con cada palabra dicha por él, pero esto último había hecho que ella también correspondiera ese cálido abrazo.

-InuYasha –él se sentaba en la cama.

-Hace cincuenta años yo no confiaba en nada ni en nadie, por mi condición simplemente no podía… hasta que apareció ella, Kikyo… no sé realmente qué pasó… tal vez nos parecíamos y eso hizo que comenzáramos a hacernos compañía. Ninguno de los dos podía mostrar sentimientos… ya que no debíamos tener vulnerabilidades… ella para cuidar y proteger la Perla de Shikon y yo para sobrevivir… repentinamente fue naciendo algo entre nosotros… pero al sentirme traicionado por ella me hizo cerrarme de nuevo, no confiaría y mucho menos ahora –Aome se sentaba a su lado –Hasta que te conocí a ti –levantó la vista que había mantenido fijada en el piso, ahora la posaba en ella –poco a poco llegaste a ser una persona muy especial para mí… luego ella revivió y se aclaró el malentendido, lo que provocó Naraku… entonces yo sentía que debía estar con Kikyo, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que no era lo que yo quería en realidad… me di cuenta que la Kikyo que yo amaba había muerto exactamente hace cincuenta años y la de ahora no era esa Kikyo y nunca más lo volvería a ser… por eso nunca te dije nada de lo que significas para mí, por temor a hacerte daño, porque yo me iría tarde o temprano y no quería lastimarte más… ahora no sé cómo decírtelo, aún tengo miedo de salir lastimado… aún no confío del todo –InuYasha se levantaba y miraba a través de la ventana, cuando repentinamente sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo.

-Aome –susurró.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-Te pido por favor enséñame a quererte un poco más y a sentir contigo el amor que tu me das… desvanece la barrera de mi corazón, enséñame a amar, a confiar…

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

-Sí –InuYasha se volteaba para abrazarla nuevamente –(lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal, tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal… por eso voy a aprender, voy a vivir, voy a abrazarte más y más… y no quiero, y no debo, y no puedo dejar de verte… quiero ir a donde vas tú)

Ese abrazo fue mágico, maravilloso, tierno y lleno de amor, ilusión y esperanza… ese abrazo era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la que ninguno de los dos sabría que vendría, pero fuera lo que fuera lo afrontarían juntos, disfrutando de ese y cada uno de los días el amor, el verdadero amor que después de tantos obstáculos y sufrimientos, había una oportunidad.

-Te amo –fue lo único que se escuchó en esa habitación. InuYasha la tomó de la barbilla y fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, hasta juntar sus labios para dar lugar a un tierno beso.

-(Te entiendo Kikyo) –pensaba la chica "Ahora te corresponde hacer lo que yo no pude ni podré" esas fueron las palabras que Aome escuchó en sus sueños y que eran dichas por aquella mujer que muchas veces la hizo sufrir y que ahora le encomendaba cuidar, amar y hacer feliz al que fue su amado InuYasha.

* * *

_Y aquí esta el final de esta pequeña historia n.n, espero que les haya gustado ya que hice esto con mucho cariño._

_**sango-i-love-inuyasha**... muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n y espero no haberte defraudado con el final, me da gusto que hayas entendido las cosas que escribí y que compartamos el punto de vista, cuídate mucho, saludos..._

_**Kiomi**... que alegría que te haya gustado mi historia, y como dices traté de dejar bien a Kikyo ya que no siempre tiene que ser la mala (es que en mi mundo todos son felices xD), y como lo pediste aquí esta el final, espero que también te guste, nos vemos, te mando saludos y gracias por tu review n.n..._

_Eso es todo por ahora ya que nos seguiremos viendo en mi otra historia n.n jejeje, muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios y también a los que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia..._

_Se despide su amiga **Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter**._


End file.
